Heartbroken
by soccergurl1990
Summary: Joshua Mankey and Kimberly Possible have been going out for exactly six months. But all of that's going to change when Josh breaks up with her. Ron finally has the chance to confess her feelings to her. But is she ready yet for another one? KR. R&R please
1. The Call

A/N: This is my new KP story, I hope to see new and old reviewers, I hope this one will do really well just like my other stories. R&R please. By the way I'm formerly cheerleader4life, just for anybody that knows my stories and has read them before won't get confused.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 1: The call

Kim and Ron were walking out of Bueno Nacho arguing about Josh Mankey and how Ron has a bad vibe about him.

"I just think you shouldn't go to far with him," stated Ron "I have a bad feeling about him. Also did you know Mankey has only but one vowel away from Monkey?"

"Yes Ron, you told me that like a million times." Kim replied "Listen Ron, I'm not going to argue with you about him, end of conversation."

"Okay Kim," sighed Ron "but like I said, I have a bad feeling about him. I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all. You're my best friend and I care about you, that's all."

"Thanks Ron," Stated Kim sweetly and faltered at the same time "But I doubt that Josh will ever break my heart, he's such a nice guy." With that Kim said goodbye and left inside her house.

"Mom dad?" asked Kim "I'm home."

Mrs. Possible came out from the back door with Landry in her hand. "Hey sweetie," welcomed her daughter as she came through the door "Your boy..." Mrs. Possible was interrupted by Kim's twin brothers the tweebs as they rolled down the stairs.

When they stopped Mrs. Possible continued "Your boyfriend Josh called," stated Mrs. Possible "I told him where you were and he said to call you back."

"Ohhh," started Jim and Tim "Kim's got a boyfriend, Kim's got a boyfriend."

Kim gave Jim and Tim a death glare, they never messed with that look "uhhh, gotta go!"

"Thanks mom." Kim gave her mom a hug and ran up to her room.

Kim picked up the phone and started dialing Josh's phone number quickly and eagerly, she wondered what he had to say or ask her.

"Hello, Mankey residence, Josh speaking."

"Is that your greeting?" asked Kim with a little giggle in her voice.

"My parents make me say it." stated Josh "You should hear the answering machine."

Kim laughed "So you called me earlier?"

"Yea, I wanted to ask if your not doing anything Friday, we can go out to dinner, go see a movie. For our six month anniversary?"

"I'd love to!"

"Okay, I'll pick you up at seven, love you."

"Love you too, bye."

Kim was happy, it was Josh and Kim's six month anniversary and they were going to spend it together. Nothing was ever going to change that.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Or will it... Hope you like the first chapter enough to read on. Well anyways, Review. Till next time...

soccergurl1990


	2. The Worst Date Ever

A/N: Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. This story has a reference to my 4th favorite episode of the 2nd season Blush.

Disclaimer: I so do not own KP or any other character except the chicken wing, the waitress, the imaginary restaurant and the ducky hats

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 2: The Worst Date Ever

Friday night came quickly, Kim was ready for her date. She walked downstairs waiting for the one she loved.

She stood outside her kitchen doorway as her parents looked at her. "Well, how do I look?"

"You look great sweetie." answered Mrs. Possible.

Mr. Possible sat there with a confused look on his face. "Where are you going?"

Kim was confused, she thought she told him where he was going. "Dad, I thought I told you where I was going?" stated Kim "I'm going on a date with Josh Mankey."

Mr. Possible started choking on his chicken wing. "I thought I told you no boys?"

Kim gave him a glare "Dad," Kim stated calmly "we've only been going out for six months and I am sixteen."

Mr. Possible dropped his chicken wing in awe, he frowned "Well," said Mr. Possible with a sad expression on his face "You are sixteen and your not my little Kimmie-cub anymore. I guess I just have to except that an..." before Mr. Possible could say anymore the doorbell rang. Mrs. Possible went to get the door.

"Hello Mrs. Possible," said Josh and kissed her hand, Mrs. Possible smiled "is Kim there?"

Kim appeared at the door "Hi Josh!"

"Hi Kim," exclaimed Josh "ready to go?"

"You bet!" exclaimed Kim

In a second Kim and Josh were on their way to the restaurant called Duckies Galore (A/N: I know it sounds stupid to some people, even to you, but I think it sounds cute and I couldn't think of anything formal and I'm not French, so yeah). A place full of duckies, water fountains and duck statues.

Kim and Josh sat down and got their free ducky hats. Josh laughed as Kim's hat sunk over her eyes.

"Sorry it's not the most romantic restaurant," apologize Josh "but I lost my job and this is the only restaurant that I could afford."

"It's okay," stated Kim as she pulled her hat from over her eyes "As long as were together, everything is great."

Meanwhile...

"So tell me again why you want to destroy this Restaurant?" asked a lady with raven-black hair and pale green skin named Shego.

"Because, they overcharged me for the dinner I had there?" stated a man with blue skin, a scar on right cheek, and a ponytail named Dr. Drakken.

"Whatever." sighed Shego as Drakken laughed manically

Back at the Duckies Galore...

"We'll have the duck please." answered Josh

"As a side order?" asked the waitress.

"What do we have as choices?" asked Kim

"You have mashed potatoes, bread sticks, and salad." answered the waitress

"Your turn to pick Kim." stated Josh

"Okay," said Kim "we'll have a salad."

"Coming up." stated the waitress

Josh looked Kim and Kim looked at Josh. Then Josh took Kim's hand and looked at the ring from their 2 month anniversary.

"Wow," said Josh with amazement "six months. Not many people can stay together that long."

"I guess were special then huh." stated Kim.

"Remember our first date?" asked Josh

"Yes," answered Kim "and it wasn't a very good one."

"Yeah," stated Josh "I remember, you kept a secret and wouldn't let me hold your hand."

"Yeah," stated Kim "because Drakken and Shego put some pink stuff from the Aurora orchid that made me disappear whenever I got embarrassed. But that night was perfect after I was cured by Ron's Aurora orchid after I sneezed."

"Yeah," said Josh "You were so calm after."

"But what made it perfect," stated Kim "was your kiss."

"Yeah." said Josh "Here we are six months later, the perfect couple." with that Josh leaned in closer, closer, then.

KABOOM!

All of a sudden a big hovercraft made a hole through the roof. Kim looked up and saw Drakken and Shego.

"Sorry to break up this romantic evening dinner," apologized Drakken sarcastically "but I've got a restaurant to destroy."

"Drakken!" exclaimed Kim "Josh wait here."

Kim went off to go fight Drakken while Josh hid under a table.

Kim did a front tuck up to Drakken's hovercraft and got ready to fight.

"You ruined my date!" exclaimed Kim "Now you'll pay!"

"Oh, boo-hoo!" said Shego sarcastically "Look Drakken we ruined poor Kimmie's date." Drakken and Shego laughed hysterically.

Kim had so much fury in her she ran up to Drakken and Shego and almost knocked them off the hovercraft. Kim was so mad she didn't really care what happened to them.

The police came in a circle down below them. Shego and Drakken flew so fast Kim was knocked off the hovercraft. Yet she was not hurt cause of the capture of Josh.

"Thanks." said Kim in relief

Josh looked at Kim and remembered how many times there date ended. She was to dangerous. He could get killed. He had to end it right now.

Josh put Kim down and took her by the wrist.

"Kim we need to talk." stated Josh

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Sorry to all the Josh fans out there reading my story, I like Josh to but I thought this is a great difference to Josh in this story. Till next time...

Soccergurl1990


	3. The Breakup

A/N: Here's the next chapter, Kim says some bad words but nothing really bad. I don't think you'd even consider it bad. We'll anyway's read on...

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 3: The breakup

Josh took Kim into the alley where they couldn't be seen. He had to end this now.

"Kim," said Josh trying to catch Kim's attention. "I love you and all but, how should I put this, you have to many things going on and with you saving the world and most of our dates end up like this, I guess what I'm saying is that your too dangerous, sorry." Then Josh took Kim's hand and took off her ring. Kim bit her lip as she felt she was going to bawl any minute. She felt her heart rip in two.

"But I thought we were supposed to be together forever?" asked Kim but she never looked up.

"I told you." Josh answered "It's just not going to work out, sorry." Kim ran away, she ran as fast as she could. Not looking back.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kim got to her house and walked through the door. Kim's mom caught her.

"Kim," asked Mrs. Possible "why are you home so early?" Kim looked up and shook her head and ran up the stairs to her room.

Kim's mom looked at her husband with a sad expression on her face. She knew what happened. Mr. Possible still had a confused look on his face, he didn't know why his Kimmie-cub was so blue.

"What happened?" asked Mr. Possible

Mrs. Possible looked like she was talking to a 2 year old "Don't you get it?" asked Mrs. Possible "Josh broke her heart and ripped it in shreds."

Mr. Possible finally got it. He had so much fury in him he could kill the boy for hurting his Kimmie-cub "When I get my hands on him I'm..." Mrs. Possible settled him down before saying anything else.

"Don't do that," stated Mrs. Possible "Kim wouldn't want you to do that. Even if he ripped her heart out in two." Just then Jim and Tim came out from under the startling both Mr. and Mrs. Possible.

"We'll do it." stated Jim and Tim both at the same time

"Yeah let us go kick his ass!" exclaimed Jim

"Oh no your not," Mrs. Possible stated "I don't think Kim would want you to get hurt or even if he ripped her heart out.

The Possible four sighed thinking of what to do.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kim ran up the stairs and locked her door and collapsed. Kim sobbed and sobbed. She thought that her and Josh were the perfect couple. She never felt this bad. She looked at her finger where her ring was and slammed the ground.

"DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!" screamed Kim she looked at the side of her hand and saw she bruised it up. "That selfish jerk!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kim's family was startled as they heard the sound of beating coming from Kim's room.

"I should go see if she's okay." stated Mr. Possible

"No," stated Mrs. Possible "Not right now, she needs to be alone, nobody else."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

She thought of all the fun they had from their first date until he broke up with her. That just made her feel even worse. She put her head in her hands and sobbed she sobbed so loud she thought she heard a echo.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"That's it," stated Mr. Possible running out of the kitchen to see if his Kimmie-cub was alright.

"Honey, no." said Mrs. Possible trying to grab him but it was useless. He couldn't be stopped.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

She felt somebody's arms go around her and she felt somebody rock her back and forth.

"It's okay Kimmie-cub." stated a familiar voice that Kim knew all to well. Kim looked up and saw her dad's face. She let go of her gaze and kept on sobbing and that's how it went for the rest of the night.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: I know, too cheesy, I hope you liked it. I had to go back and put some stuff in-between. Review please. Till Next Time...

Soccergurl1990


	4. Comfort form a old friend

A/N: We'll here's the next chapter...

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 4: Comfort from a old friend

Ron was worried, Kim wasn't picking up the phone since the night after she went out on a date with Josh. Even Wade said she wasn't answering the kimmunicator He decided to go over to her house and see what's up.

Ron got to Kim's house and knocked on the door. Ron expected to see Kim's face but instead, Mrs. Possible answered the door.

"Ron!" exclaimed Mrs. Possible "Come in."

"Thanks Dr. P." said Ron "Is there something wrong with Kim, cause she isn't answering the phone and Wade said she hasn't been answering her kimmunicator."

Mrs. Possible sighed "Ron," said Mrs. Possible calmly "Friday night Josh broke up with Kim. She barley comes down for anything and she barely eats."

Ron's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe that Josh did that. He was so furious at him now. They were the perfect couple. "I can't believe it," stated Ron "why?"

"I don't know," stated Mrs. Possible "she wouldn't say."

"Oh." whispered Ron

"Listen, why don't you go up there," stated Mrs. Possible "she could use some comfort from a old friend."

Ron was nervous but accepted the offer very graciously "Sure," answered Ron "why not."

Mrs. Possible led Ron up to Kim's room and opened the door, let Ron in and then closed the door.

Ron looked at Kim, she was sitting on the bed holding a picture frame to her chest, she looked like a mess, hair hadn't been brushed she looked all grimy and was that a pimple coming through her tear-streaked face?

Kim looked at Ron "Oh," said Kim shakily "hey Ron."

"Hey KP," said Ron "I heard what happened."

Kim turned away as more tears flowed down her face. Ron hated to see Kim like this, he rarely saw her like this.

Ron sat next to Kim and put a comforting hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry for what happened." stated Ron "I never imagined that would happened to you guys."

Kim finally pulled the picture away form her chest, Ron looked over at the picture and saw Josh and Kim at last years prom "That was our first prom together," stated Kim "I was going to let him keep the picture but he insisted on me keeping it. A remembrance of our long-lasting love."

Ron looked at Kim and finally realized how much Kim liked him. He had only one thing to ask "Why?" asked Ron "Why did he break up with you?"

Kim looked like she was about to cry again "B-b-because, h-he s-said that, I was to d-dangerous f-for h-him. Because m-mostly e-every m-m-mission ended w-with me s-saving h-him f-from one o-of the v-villains." stated Kim, she took a look at Ron "Oh Ron!" She leaned her head on her shoulder and cried.

Ron rocked her back and forth "It's okay Kim" stated Ron 'Why would anybody break up with such a beautiful girl, wait, WHAT!?'

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: What's going on? Is Ron finally noticing feelings for her? Find out in the chapter after the next. Review please. Till Next Time...

Soccergurl1990


	5. My Happy Ending

A/N: Sorry this took soooooooo long to update but I was grounded from the computer. This is going to be a song chapter on one of my favorite Songs, "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne. I hope you like it!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 5: My Happy Ending

Kim went to school Monday feeling much better. Her mind was off Josh and felt better than ever. It was the end of the day and Kim and Ron were walking together out of the school. When they saw Bonnie and Josh kissing.

"Kim," asked Ron to a amazed Kim "what's wrong?" Ron looked and gasped at what Kim was looking at.

Kim ran off with muffled sobs as Ron tried calling her. She just ran off all the way to her house and locked her bedroom door and threw herself on her on top of her bed and cried into her pillow.

After, for what seemed like a hour, she got up and remembered she had a CD with a song that would hopefully make her feel better. She went over to her CD rack and got out Avril Lavigne, put it into her CD play and turned it to number six.

_**Ohh, ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
Ohh, ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh, ohh, ohhhh**_

Kim Remembered her first date with Josh and how it got so bad but then got so much better.

_**Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
**_

Then she remembered her second date with Josh and how it went so perfect except when it started to rain and they fell into a fountain in the park.

_**Don't leave me hangin'  
In a city so dead.  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread**_

She remembered her second date and how Drakken destroyed it but Josh was so cool with it and they went somewhere else. But because of Drakken she was no longer with Josh.

_**You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be**_

But the next date was perfect nothing went wrong. They went to a dinner at his house.

_**You were everything, everything  
That I wanted,  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away**_

But then the next date went terribly wrong when they ate at her house and Mr. Possible was so suspicious and the tweebs were throwing food. She was so upset that night she ran up to her room crying but Josh came up and made things much better.

_**All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh, ohh,  
So much for my happy ending  
Ohh ohh**_

Kim remembered her prom from last year she was dressed in lavender and she had diamonds in her hair. She looked beautiful.

_**You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they**_

The summer was really bad because his parents had him be a counselor for a camp and she remembered how many times a day he called her.

_**But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from meAll the stuff that you do**_

Then she remembered when he came home she was so happy to see him again she was with him all the time for the rest of the day.

_**You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be**_

School was the busiest and they saw less and less of each other. Homework got worse too. But they managed to see each other every once in a while.

_**You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending**_

It got closer to when they broke up only two dates away from the break-up. Kim started feeling worse again. This time she was at a movie and how she leaned on him the whole time, snuggling up him.

_**It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you care  
And making me feel like I was the only one**_

Drakken had destroyed this one and Josh was totally fine with it. What happened? What changed his mind?

_**It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done**_

Then the last date made Kim have her lip quiver. The date was the worst ever. Everything was going perfectly fine until Drakken destroyed it and Josh took her into the lot and told her that they were through. Kim could feel some tears rolling down her face as she remembered this horrible night that was only a few days ago. What changed his mind?

_**He was everything, everythingThat I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending**_

She remembered everything after that Friday and how she didn't do anything but cry up in her room for the rest the weekend.

_**You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending**_

Then she remembered only a hour ago she saw Bonnie and Josh kissing. Then it hit her. What if Josh cheated on her? Kim started crying again.

_**ohh ohh ohh ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh ohh ohh ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhhh**_

Kim figured she needed to stop crying and get a hold of herself. This wasn't the Kim Possible she knew. She hated to be like this. She needed to stop right now.

Kim got up and turned it back to the song and started to jump on the bed singing the song.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: What do you think, do I need to wok on my song-fic's? Any kind of reviews are welcomed. Till next time...

Soccergurl1990

_**  
**_


	6. Kim is feeling much better

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update but I had writers block and I still do so hopefully when I write this chapter it will all come out. R&R please. Unlike what I said in chapter 4 this chapter will not be the one where Ron asks Kim out, unfortunately, but I'm still thinking of how Ron is going to ask Kim out, so please don't be mad! Please?

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 6: Kim is feeling much better

Kim came downstairs that night for dinner feeling much better. Everybody stared at her when she had a smile on her face for the first time since the night she walked out the door with Josh.

"What are you guys staring at?" asked Kim.

"You're feeling much better tonight Kimmie." added Mrs. Possible as she grabbed a blob of mashed Potatoes "We haven't seen you this happy in days."

"Yeah well, I'm so over Josh." stated Kim as she grabbed some green beans (A/N: Yuck!).

"I'm glad Kimmie-cub." stated Mr. Possible "I hated to see you like that."

"I hated to see myself like that." stated Kim

"How did you get over it?" asked Mrs. Possible "If I was you I still would be upset."

"Well I thought about it and then I figured there are other fish in the see for me to catch." answered Kim.

"That's good," stated Jim

"Yeah we were getting worried." stated Tim

"Awwwww, that's sweet!" stated Kim

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kim went to school the next day and had no intentions of crying when she saw Josh and Bonnie together.

She caught up with Ron and Ron was surprised to see her after all that happened these past few days.

"Hey Ron." greeted Kim

"Uh... hey Kim." Ron greeted back "You seem to feel much better especially after what happened yesterday."

"I know," stated Kim "but I'm so over Josh."

"Oh," stated Ron "That's good KP. I hated to see you like that."

"Me too!" stated Kim. She walked up to the poster that advertised for the school dance. "Wow I forgot about that. I wonder if anybody will bother asking me to the dance?"

_'Yeah I wonder,'_ thought Ron _'maybe someone that really likes you for who you are? Like me... wait, WHAT! I've got to stop thinking of things like this!'_

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Sorry this is so short, I promise that the next chapter will have K/R in it. Review please. Till next time...

soccergurl1990


	7. Am I ugly?

A/N: Sorry I'm taking so long at making my chapters, this is my first romance fic. and I'm so used to writing tragedies. If I suck at writing romance's tell me in this chapter where the first hint of romance is. Please.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 7: Am I Ugly?

Kim and Ron were eating lunch at Bueno Nacho. They hadn't talked about the dance yet when Wade called

"What's the sitch Wade?" asked Kim.

"Trouble," answered Wade "Drakken's at it again."

"Where at?" asked Kim, trying not to remember the last time they encountered each other.

"At the Peruvian Rain Forest." answered Wade "Right behind the same waterfall you were at when Drakken put you under mind control the first time."

"You've got a way there?" asked Kim

"I'll have a jet there in five minutes." answered Wade

"You rock in stereo Wade." complimented Kim

"Thanks," thanked Wade "I try." Wade went off and Kim and Ron got ready for the mission.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Thanks for the lift Mr. Dean." thanked Kim

"No problem Kim," stated Mr. Dean "after you saved my mouth from tooth decay, it's the least I can do."

"It was just a bad tooth with decay on it," stated Kim "so not the drama. Oh, here's are stop! See yah."

Kim and Ron dropped out of the airplane and got ready for the long mission.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"It's my greatest creation yet!" exclaimed Drakken excitedly "Soon the whole world will melt in just one big bubble!"

"Yeah unless Kim Possible catches us" stated Shego "Why are we at the same place we were at that Kim Possible caught us at?"

"Because it's the only lair of ours that hasn't exploded yet or was taken away from us." stated Drakken. "Watch as I super charge my meltawayer and the world will melt before our very eyes! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Hold up!" yelled a familiar voice coming from the door. "The only thing you'll be melting is metal in prison!

"KIM POSSIBLE!" exclaimed Drakken with a surprise in his voice.

"Why do you always act so surprised?" asked Shego.

"Hmmm," thought Drakken "I don't know?"

"Well anyways lets get this over with" stated Shego with exhaustion in her voice.

Kim and Shego started fighting while Ron tried to find a way to deactivate the meawayer

"So how are things with you and your boyfriend going?" asked Shego "Did we ruin it for you and he broke up with you?"

Kim had sudden anger inside her "Yes," stated Kim "no thanks to you and Drakken!"

"Oh poor Kimmie," stated Shego with sarcasm in her voice "Maybe it wasn't just me and Drakken, maybe it was because you are so ugly." Shego started to laugh and Kim kicked her in the stomach and knocked her unconscious.

Right then and there the police came and captured Drakken and the unconscious Shego and took them away.

"Hey KP that was fast." stated Ron but Kim didn't answer "Kim?"

Ron looked over at a somber Kim with tears in her eyes and walked over to her. "Hey KP," grinned Ron trying to make her happy, but it wasn't working. Something was definitely wrong. "What's wrong?"

Kim looked up at Ron as one tear ran down her face "Ron," Kim asked "am I ugly?"

"No KP," answered Ron 'Here's your time Stoppable, make her feel better and win her heart!" "I think you're the most beautiful girl in the school. I love you KP."

Kim looked at Ron and the beautiful smile that Ron was looking for finally came out. Not only did her get that but Kim came closer to him and kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you too Ron," stated Kim who looked at Ron who looked dazed "I loved you since high school."

Ron looked at Kim with a good look of confusion on his face "Really" asked Ron.

"Yeah," answered Kim "I mean we've known each other since pre-k and you're the only boy that has stuck through with me till the very end. I remember Christmas when you went to go take care of the villains as a Christmas present for me and Wade checked every pod except the garbage pod and I remember after that last pod and you weren't in it I burst into tears for the first time in a long time." told Kim "I thought you were dead Ron. I was scared, I didn't know what I was going to do without you." stated Kim as she started to choke up "I can't lose you Ron. I love you, I can't save the world without you." Kim started to cry into Ron's shoulder and he hugged her.

"I don't know what I would do with out you either KP." stated Ron "I don't know who the tweebs would pick on and annoy, the world would go into complete chaos without you, who will your dad make stupid rules on?"

"I don't know." stated Kim "But lets get home, okay?"

"Okay KP." answered Ron

Kim in Ron walked out hand in hand as they waited for their ride to come pick them up.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Well am I good at romance or do I really and truly suck? Review please. Till next time...

soccergurl1990


	8. The Dance

A/N: This will be the last chapter, I know I'm not doing that good with romance fics. and I think I should be better off writing Tragedies and sad stuff, you know, but let me tell you when I say this is the last chapter it doesn't mean that I'll be writing this chapter and then giving it up, this IS the last chapter. There will be one more fic. after this that'll romance but it's not 'Kim Possible' and it's 'The Incredibles' fic and I hope you all will read it...

...More about that later, now lets get on with it.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 8: The Dance

Kim walked in to school hand-in-hand with Ron with a smile on her face.

While Kim and Ron were walking to class Kim saw the poster for the school dance and bringing up a an idea brought a smile to her face.

"Ron look," said Kim brining him to her attention "the dance. I forgot."

"Me too," stated Ron "were going together right?"

"Duh!" yelled Kim

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The night of the dance came and Kim was still getting ready as Mr. Possible was downstairs 'talking' to Ron.

"If you make her cry," stated Mr. Possible "You'll be the first to try out my new deep space probe!"

"How deep?" asked Ron as he staggered

"Black hole deep Ronald!" answered Mr. Possible.

Ron gulped, "O-okay."

Kim walked downstairs form her attic bedroom dressed in a red shimmery dress with spaghetti straps.

Ron's eye nearly popped out of his head as he saw Kim in that dress.

Kim and Ron walked out hand-in-hand.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kim and Ron walked to the dance where it was spring theme and covered with flowers ( A/N: This is not a Spring Fling dance). Kim and Ron walked out into the dance floor just in time to catch a slow song.

"Now here's a song for all of you lovebirds out there!" stated The DJ.

Kim and Ron put their arms around each other as the song started. Kim and Ron looked into each others eyes and on the other side of the dance floor she also saw Bonnie and Josh. But Kim just shook it off for she was no longer bothered from it.

"I love you Kim..." stated Ron

"I love you too Ron" stated Kim. Ron leaned in closer and Kim closed her eyes as they went into a deep passionate kiss.

THE END!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: sorry this was so short, I had trouble thinking up a ending, I hoped you all liked this story and I'd now like to thank you all for your reviews:

Jobber, Flaire Delacour with Faith, Ace Lannigan, shegal92, warprince2000, Reviewer, Billsmith, Jesus Freak 16, Cloud-90, NoOrDa, Zeldagurli, captiankodak1, jas, continental-line, This is not a Story File, Alice Shade, just tryin' to help, icykyrstin, julia

My next story is going to be called 'How It All Happened', it's a 'The Incredibles' fic and I hope you all read it, it should be good, till next time...

soccergurl1990


End file.
